The subject invention generally and in various embodiments relates to devices for receiving and retaining independently powered lights, and more particularly to light holders for use with a tool.
In many instances, an independently powered light, such as a flashlight, may be used to illuminate a darkened space. More specifically, the light may be used to work provide a user with sufficient visibility to allow the user to perform a required function or operation. In cases where the user also must employ a tool in the course of performing the particular function or operation, the user may experience difficulty in positioning the light to illuminate an area in which the specific operation or function is to be performed with the tool.
In some operations a user may experience further problems where a strong light source emanates from behind the darkened space or where visibility is otherwise low, such that the user may become dazzled. In such cases, the overpowering light source may direct light toward the user's eyes from behind the work space of interest and inhibit the user's ability to freely position the portable independently powered light effectively into the darkened space to perform the operation or function.